Son of the Devil
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: POV of an enigmatic teenage kid called Rick. He's a gothic depressed teen who's friends are the shadows. But could this be just some gothic depression syndrome or is there more to Rick than meets the eye? When Dante finds him, answers begin to unfold. R
1. Gothic

**Ok, first I wanna start by stating that I will not finish my other Devil May Cry story, The Ireland Journey. Simply because it didn't get too many reviews and it's not so popular. If this first chapter doesn't get at least five reviews, I won't continue the story. So people, PLEASE R&R!!! Now, on with the story.  
  
**_Gothic_  
  
I was in a dark alley, part of a dark city, on a dark night. There was no moon that night, only a few stars. I just walked around the darkness. I am a gothic person, I like darkness. The shadows are my friends, my allies. They're the only ones I can talk to; and the only ones who ever listen. I just walked around the dark alley, revealing all my secrets to the darkness. But then I saw this creature jump from out of nowhere and land in front of me. It was a creature that could only exist in the most perturbed person's nightmares—my nightmares. I've always seen these type of monsters in my nightmares. So I felt no fear, I was hollow.  
  
I stared at the monster and the monster stared back. I could tell the demonic being was bloodthirsty, but it didn't do any harm to me. See, I told you I was the shadows' friend. These nightmares were like bundles of joy to me. I was never scared by these nightmares. And the nightmares were never scared of me. So the stare-off between the monster and I continued. It continued for countless minutes until a white-haired man in a red coat leaped from the air and blasted the monster until its last breath with his twin pistols. He landed on his knees and got up. His face was inches away from mine.  
  
"Go home kid" the man snapped.  
  
"Why? You killed my friend" I answered calmly.  
  
"Your friend? The only thing I killed was that damn monster" the man chuckled.  
  
He glared at me with his blue eyes. I glared at him back. I intimidated the man. I could see and sense fear in him. His eyes turned blood red but I didn't react. Blinking quickly facing the floor and looking back at me in shock, the man spoke again.  
  
"You're not a normal kid are you? What or who the hell are you?" the man asked.  
  
"I am a human and my name is Rick" I answered grimly.  
  
"I'm Dante. Come with me, we need to talk" the white-haired man told me.  
  
We got to Dante's place on his motorcycle. Entering the office called Devil Never Cry, I looked around.  
  
"Take a seat" Dante said cockily.  
  
I did as he said and sat down on a couch in the corner of the room. I saw Dante sit on his chair behind the desk. Then I looked at the heads of various demons hung up on the wall. The gory trophies didn't bother me, but the flashes I got of how they died did. It was like magic; I looked at one head and saw a quick glimpse of Dante slaughtering the demon. But I got snapped out of it as I heard the cocky man's voice again.  
  
"First of all, tell me more about yourself" he pleaded calmly.  
  
"Well, my dad is a busy man and he travels a lot. My mom doesn't have a job. I'm their only child. What else do you wanna know? Are you some sort of stalker?" I said.  
  
"No man, I'm not a stalker. But I meant I wanted to know more about your abilities..." he sounded irritated.  
  
"What special abilities?" I questioned Dante.  
  
"Don't you ever find it weird that the "shadows are your friends" or that you like perturbing things normal people don't? And that you weren't surprised that the demon you encountered earlier didn't do anything to you and that you considered it your friend? Do you really think you're a normal human being?" Dante asked stating the obvious.  
  
"Well...yeah...but...no...it's just..." I struggled to find an answer.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered why you're extremely gothic? I mean, you actually managed to intimidate me. Not many people these days manage to do that you know?" the white-haired man explained.  
  
It was as if Dante knew more about me than I did myself.  
  
"Ok, yes to everything you said. But how do you know all this about me?" I asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"When we glared at each other back in the alleyway, I got intimidated because I felt a tingle down my spine tell me that you were supernatural. My eyes usually turn red towards a huge evil, and they turned red back then. So I just know that you are not an ordinary human being. Something tells me there's more about yourself than meets the eye—and that not even you may know what it is" Dante admitted.  
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked.  
  
"First, answer me one question. Then I'll answer yours. Do you think your mom might be looking for you right now?" Dante asked firmly.  
  
"Nah, when I was a kid we went to the doctor when I began to act like this when I was five. The doctor told my mom I had an incurable gothic depressive syndrome. She knows that I liked darkness and other "creepy" things like that. So she knows I'm checking out the alleys on this dark bone-chilling night" I replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks. Now I'll tell you what we're gonna do, first I'll tell you all about me and then we're gonna go look for an old friend who might know more about you" Dante declared.  
  
I nodded in agreement and he began to speak.  
  
**Well, there is the first chapter. Now please R&R and comment on how you like the story and what I should change or add! If I don't get at least five reviews, I won't update. And I usually update very fast so it's another advantage. But you gotta decide if you want this advantage or you just wanna waste this story. R&R!!!**


	2. Omega

**Well I'm back with zero reviews. I'm pissed right now. Can't you people read a freaking story!? Please read this one! I know I said if I didn't have at least five reviews I would leave, but I'm gonna try to write a few more chapters to see if that catches your attention people. Well, here it goes.  
**  
_Omega_  
  
Dante had just finished telling me all about himself. I had finally found someone I could talk to other than the shadows. Dante was a very gothic guy like me. That forced a smile on my face when he finished. I couldn't believe it. I had smiled! I hadn't smiled since...wait a minute, I had never smiled in my life! I was surprised and Dante noticed by the looks on my face.  
  
"Surprised at your smile?" he mumbled.  
  
I was speechless. I couldn't answer at all. I was totally stupefied.  
  
"Come," Dante said as he stood up, "let's go see my old friend and solve this enigma."  
  
I barely managed to nod and finally snapped out of it. We got on Dante's motorcycle again and Dante drove off. When we got there, we got off the motorcycle and went into a small building with only four floors. The building was so old and cheap that it didn't have an elevator. So we went up the stairs until we reached the third floor. We entered a corridor of apartment doors and reached the end. Dante faced the final door and knocked on it twice. I saw an eye looking through the peephole and then the door opened. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of us was a beautiful blonde woman. My heart began to beat so fast and my palms got sweaty. I couldn't understand what was happening. Was I in love? I didn't know how falling in love felt because I was a hollow person. I was a creature of the night. Creatures of the night didn't feel love did they?  
  
"Dante" the blonde scowled.  
  
"I don't have time for the greetings Trish, just let us go in" Dante sarcastically ordered.  
  
She stepped aside to let us go in and closed the door after we did. Dante and I took a seat on the nearest couch while Trish sat on the seat that was facing us.  
  
"So who is this Dante? Your new partner?" Trish asked, still scowling.  
  
"No, but he may turn out to be. But first I need your help" the white- haired devil hunter pleaded.  
  
"Heh, that's a first" Trish replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious, you'll see. Rick, tell Trish here about your special abilities" Dante ordered me.  
  
It was a bad moment. My tongue was tied in a notch in my throat and I couldn't talk. I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"What's wrong kid? Lost your tongue?" the beautiful woman asked me.  
  
"I-I" were the only things I could spell out.  
  
Trish gave a dangerous glare at Dante and the demon slayer rolled his eyes.  
  
"What did you do to him Dante?" the blonde continued the sarcasm.  
  
Dante growled at that comment.  
  
"I think it might have to do with you" the cocky man answered.  
  
"With me? What the hell? He just met me!" Trish exclaimed thinking that Dante had lost his mind.  
  
Dante used his hands to outline Trish's curved body in the air. It seemed that he knew I was nervous because of Trish's looks. Trish's face turned pink. She looked at my sweaty face. I was nervous indeed.  
  
"You find me attractive? It's not the first time a guy finds it hard to talk to me. So don't be shy and talk" Trish flirted.  
  
I gulped again and finally managed to talk.  
  
"O-Okay. I'll explain why D-Dante brought me he-he-here" I finally said while shaking.  
  
Trish listened carefully as I explained everything. I kept looking at her curved and beautiful body. When I finished, I took the biggest gulp and kept quiet. Trish was amazed.  
  
"See what I meant? So, do you or do you not know why he's like this? Tell me, and you won't have to see me again in the next hundred years" Dante told the woman.  
  
It seemed as if Dante and Trish didn't get along too well. Maybe they were in love or something and one of the two broke the other's heart. That would explain why they seemed to be having a war in which dangerous glares and sarcastic insults were the weapons.  
  
"Yes, I do know. Or at least I think I know. Long ago, the first devil king, Lucifer, created his prodigal son. Just as God created Jesus, Lucifer created his prodigal son called Omega. Omega was supposed to be the exact opposite of Jesus, but Omega didn't want to rule and mistreat the demons in his "father's" kingdom. Instead, Omega wanted to befriend the demons. So when Lucifer found out, he tried to change Omega's mind, but the prodigal insisted on friendship rather than mistreat. So Lucifer had no choice but to order Omega to be killed and have an organic son instead. But Omega escaped the Demon World and came to the Human World. But he looked like a monster to the humans, so the humans hated him too. Nobody knows for sure what happened to Omega. Some say he was killed by the villagers, others say he still lives nowadays in the body of a human being" Trish explained.  
  
"And what does all that have to do with Rick?" Dante snapped.  
  
"I think you lost half of your brain as the years passed. Maybe Omega went into Rick's mom's belly when she was pregnant! So when Rick was born, he came out as a reincarnation of Omega!" the beautiful blonde exclaimed, surprised at Dante's stupidity.  
  
It was true that Dante was kinda stupid; even I had figured that out. So Omega had found a way to materialize inside my mom's belly when she was pregnant, so I was born as a reincarnation of Omega. That sounded crazy, but then again I had just discovered that same night that demons actually existed and I had smiled, so anything that sounded crazy would actually be the real explanation this time. I was Lucifer's "son," I was his creation, his offspring—I was his prodigal.  
  
**So there you have chapter two. Please, I beg you to R&R! This chapter sorta reminded me of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, those who watch the show will understand. Anyways, please please please please please please PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!**


	3. Telepathy

**Well I'm back and satisfied with the amount of reviews I got! I'll follow your advice Soada-chan and I'll write even if I don't get much reviews. But that doesn't mean I'm telling you guys to not review! Reviews are lovable, so please do! I'm just saying I'll keep writing with or without reviews. But I would be more than satisfied if I actually got reviews for every chapter. Ah well, do whatever you want. Now the mentions. By the way I only mention those who reviewed each chapter not everyone, but in this case I'll mention those who reviewed chapter one and two.  
  
Soda-chan: Thanks for the helpful advice! You rock big time!!!  
  
Ranma-rules338: I'm glad my story was good enough to catch your attention! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! You rock big time!!!  
  
Rjectkd89: Like Ranma-rules, I'm glad this story could catch your attention. Another story you should read that also catches attention is "Into the Flames." I'm not done reading it but it's interesting right now. Anyways, you rock big time!!!  
  
Looneylass: Hey thanks for double reviewing! You reviewed both chapter one and two! But if I ever write two new chapters in one day, just review the last one and not both of them, of course that's only if you want. You rock big time!!!  
  
Pluto Kiss: I didn't expect you to read this story. How you found it remains a mystery. But anyways, thanks for reviewing and you rock big time!!!  
  
I'm a 304 LMN: Weird name, but you're still cool! I'll try to detail it more then. Thanks for reviewing, and yes you guessed it, you rock big time!!!  
  
For those of you who haven't yet figured it out, I say "you rock big time!!!" to anyone who reviews. It's just one of my favorite phrases and I thought it would be cool to share that phrase with wonderful reviewers like you! Well, on with the story; I hope you like this chapter!  
**  
_Telepathy  
_  
_"Can I see my "father" again? Is he even alive?" I asked.  
  
"He's alive, but he's in hibernation. When devil emperors go into hibernation, only their offspring can awaken them. But listen to me kid, don't go out there and try to awaken Lucifer...he's the most powerful evil that has ever existed" Trish replied.  
_  
Those were the words that most circled in my head ever since I had gone to Trish's apartment. Right now I was listening to music with my headphones. My mom was downstairs cooking breakfast, and I kept listening to the punk rock songs. It was daytime, so it wasn't my time to hang around in the streets. I rested on my bed as I heard the music that was like angels singing to my ears. Everything dark and moody was my type of thing. When the final song in the CD was over, I decided to go see Dante. I went downstairs, gave my mom a warm kiss on her cheek and waved goodbye as I left towards the door.  
  
"Bye mom, I'm going to hang out with my friends" I told her just before leaving.  
  
"But it's daytime honey, there aren't much shadows" my mom replied sounding confused.  
  
"No mom, I'm gonna go see Dante remember?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, the man you met a week ago" she remembered.  
  
"Yeah, that guy. Well, see you later!" I cried and left.  
  
I walked down the streets to the "messy" part of town where Dante lived in. You know, that part of town that's always made of cracked wood, sorta deserted and stuff. It was a sunny Monday—I hated the sun. I wasn't in school because I never went to school ever since I finished third grade. I wasn't a normal kid, and there was no school for the type of kid I was. So my mom decided to just teach me stuff at home. After all, she was a teacher. I spotted a police officer heading towards me. 'Oh shit' I thought. He was heading right at me.  
  
"Excuse me kid," the police officer said stopping in front of me, "shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"Well...I...err...kind of a long story officer..." I struggled to explain.  
  
The officer just stood there and crossed his arms. He looked at me with narrow eyes. What the hell was I gonna do now? Suddenly, I saw a fiery hole appear on the pavement behind the officer. A demon emerged from the hellhole as it closed. It was the same kind of monster that I saw the night I met Dante and Trish. Dante had explained to me that that kind of demon was called a Nobody. They were very ugly creatures indeed. The Nobody leaped into the air and fell on top of the officer. The officer's face was smashed against the pavement. The Nobody stood on top of him and was about to devour his head. I had to do something. I knew the demon would listen to me.  
  
"Stop!" I cried.  
  
The Nobody stared at me in confusion. It was as if the creature had emerged from the Underworld just to save me from the officer. It was another of my special abilities. It was as if I could communicate with the demons through words and telepathically. I subconsciously wanted something to save me from the officer, and the demons answered to my call. The horrific creature made a screeching noise and I covered my ears. But when I realized the screeching noise had turned into a voice, I uncovered my ears and listened.  
  
"But, you wanted us to help you" the voice said.  
  
"Of course, I needed help from the officer; but I didn't want him to be killed! It's not his fault; he's just doing his duty!" I cried.  
  
"So what do I do now?" the voice asked.  
  
Then I realized that the voice came from the Nobody! I was communicating telepathically with the monster!  
  
"When I say "now" I want you to let go of the officer and go back to your realm" I ordered with courage.  
  
"Ok" the Nobody told me as I saw it nod.  
  
Then the voice was gone and the screeching came back, but ended right away. The officer continued to yell for help.  
  
"Don't worry" I told him and ran away.  
  
When I was very far away from the officer, I stopped.  
  
"Now!" I yelled at the demon telepathically.  
  
Then I sensed the demon go back to its world. It was amazing; I could summon demons to help me at any time! I couldn't wait until I told that to Dante. He would have demon allies to fight demon enemies! I was excited, wait a minute, I was excited! It was a miracle, that night I met Dante changed my life forever. I had stopped being hollow. I was feeling emotions, and they felt good. When I finally snapped out of the shock and amazement, I continued to walk towards the Devil May Cry agency. Dante wouldn't believe what I was about to tell him!  
  
**So there goes one more chapter. Can someone do me a favor please? Can someone send an email to the FanFiction.net staff asking them to please add an Onimusha category for me please? Because I have really wanted to write Onimusha stories but every time I send them an email it fails to be received. So can someone please do that for me? Thanks. See you tomorrow with a new chapter, and please R&R!!!**


	4. Trish

**Well, here I am again! Sorry I didn't update soon, but I was busy with other stories I am writing. And I was also busy with something everyone is busy with once in a while...life. Anyways, enjoy and please review!!!  
**  
_Trish  
_  
I finally reached the dark alleyway in which Devil Never Cry. I was happy to finally be in a dark place. Damn that sunlight. I shouldn't have come out of my house at daytime. But then again, if I didn't, the cop wouldn't have stopped me and I probably wouldn't have discovered my new power. I knocked on the door which released a lot of dust as soon as I made contact with it. The doors emitted a cracking noise, but other than that there was no reply. 'Maybe he's out on a job' I thought as I prepared to leave. But just then, the doors opened behind me.  
  
"Hello Rick" a female voice greeted from behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw the woman that made my heart beat faster than normal. It was none other than Trish. The blonde stepped aside to let me in. I took a seat behind Dante's desk.  
  
"Uhh...hey..." I nervously attempted to smile.  
  
I examined Dante's desk. I opened a drawer and saw two sunglasses, a pocket knife, and a picture. It was a picture of a woman similar to Trish. But it wasn't Trish since she had a different hair style. The picture was in black and white, but I could tell the woman was blonde. And her face was almost exactly as Trish's. I showed the picture to Trish arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Is this you?" I asked her.  
  
"No, that's Dante's mother" she replied.  
  
"Wait a minute...you're the clone of Dante's mother!" I realized in shock.  
  
"Duh" the beautiful blonde said dully.  
  
"Dante told me that Mundus had cloned his mother, but he never told me that it was you" I explained.  
  
"Well now you know..." Trish stated in a sad tone.  
  
I could tell something was wrong. Dante and Trish didn't get along, and I needed to know why. I knew I would be able to help.  
  
"What's wrong? Does it have to do with Dante?" I questioned.  
  
Trish looked at me surprised. She barely nodded. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked.  
  
I nodded in reply.  
  
"Well...you see...after Dante and I left Mallet Island, we sort of..." she struggled to explain.  
  
"Yes?" I insisted.  
  
"...we were in love," Trish finally admitted, "but that love was not meant to be."  
  
"Why? You loved him and he loved you. What was so wrong?" I interrogated.  
  
"Well I looked like Dante's mother, so that sometimes made Dante question our love..." tears began to form in Trish's eyes.  
  
At that moment, I realized that I was doing something bad. I was sort of forcing her to talk about something she didn't want to.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know it was that bad. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to" I apologized.  
  
"No, it's okay. I do want to talk about it. I've kept it bottled up inside for a year now" the devil woman assured me.  
  
"Fine then, continue" I pleaded.  
  
"One night, it got out of hand...Dante..." she continued to struggle.  
  
"Yes? What happened to Dante?" I asked her.  
  
Just when she was about to speak, Dante came in. We both turned our heads at Dante's direction. Dante noticed Trish's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Trish..." he said blankly.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't finish talking Rick...I gotta go" the blonde devil apologized.  
  
She grabbed her coat that was lying on the sofa in the corner of the room and left. When she passed by Dante, I could see a little reaction in Dante's eyes. Trish slammed the doors and left without a word. Dante sighed and cracked his neck. He signaled with his hand for me to get off his chair. I obeyed not wanting any trouble with the cold-blooded half-devil. The white-haired man crossed his legs over the desk and rested his head on his hands. He sighed again and spoke.  
  
"Do you know what she was doing here?" he asked with his eyes closed.  
  
I was about to shake my head when I remembered that the demon slayer had his eyes closed.  
  
"I thought so" Dante replied.  
  
That startled me. How did he know I was about to shake my head? Well anyways, I had more important things to worry about.  
  
"Listen Dante," I began; standing in front of his desk, "we have to talk."  
  
"If it's about Trish, then I don't wanna talk about it" Dante snapped, his eyes still remaining shut.  
  
"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with her" I assured him.  
  
Dante nodded signaling that if it had nothing to do with Trish, it was okay to talk.  
  
"Well...I discovered a new power" I admitted.  
  
"And?" the relaxed hunter asked me to continue.  
  
"I have the ability to telepathically talk to demons" I continued.  
  
At that same moment, the half-devil opened his eyes and looked at me coldly. I felt a chill go up my spine but didn't react. I knew Dante would snap.  
  
"Let me guess, and you were wondering if I could use the demons to help me fight other demons?" Dante's blue eyes began to turn red like that night we met.  
  
I gulped and nodded.  
  
When I spotted Dante opening his mouth to talk again I reacted suddenly and interrupted him.  
  
"Oh come on, not all demons are bad! There are some who serve the demon lord while some want to serve their own Jesus!!" I spat.  
  
Dante's eyes widened in surprise. I could tell I had just done a bad move.  
  
"Whoa, relax dude! I was just going to say that maybe it could work!" Dante attempted to calm me down.  
  
"You were!? That's excellent! I thought you were going to snap about it all day!!!" I cried happily.  
  
"That's why I suggest you leave before I do" he recommended.  
  
I nodded cheerfully and headed towards the door. I was so excited Dante had agreed to try it out sometime. I knew it would work. It just had to work! When I grabbed the doorknob, Dante called my name.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked turning my head at his direction.  
  
"You should ask Trish for dinner sometime. I can tell you have a big crush on her. That way, she'll be able to tell you the rest of the story of why we ended up like this. Don't worry about how old she is, I don't even know that myself. She probably doesn't have an age. And even if she did, she was "born" a year ago so she's a two year-old" Dante smirked at his sarcastic comment.  
  
I smiled and felt another chill up my spine. But this one was different. This was sort of a lover boy chill. I still remembered where she lived, so I would definitely invite her for dinner one day.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some sleep. So shoo off" Dante ordered sarcastically.  
  
I smiled again and left. I was excited about Dante accepting to get help from the demons that served me, and also excited about Trish. I left towards my house again thinking about Trish's beautiful face.  
  
**Well that's it for the newest chapter! I know it's a bit romantic, but Rick has to fall in love with someone! I'm trying to explore how a hollow guy slowly becomes more human. So I needed love too. There will be more romance between Rick and Trish, you have been warned. Now please, review!**


End file.
